


Bags Of Screws

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Totomaru had to come up with a way to get Gajeel to be quiet sometimes.
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox/Totomaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bags Of Screws

Honestly, Gajeel joining Fairy Tail had probably been the best thing for him, all things considered. This, Totomaru knew very well. Gajeel had become a much more open person than he had been in Phantom Lord - more in touch with his feelings and allowed to express them all he wanted to. And when Gajeel got excited about a topic? Express himself he certainly did. It was quite the sight to behold. He could run his mouth for days if not stopped.

Although Totomaru found the new quality endearing most days, some days Gajeel just did not know when to stop. Whether he’d picked it up from Fairy Tail or if it was a side effect of finally being allowed to express himself, Totomaru wasn’t sure. Gajeel was also horrible at picking up cues.

Which sometimes led to nights where Totomaru needed to buckle down in peace and quiet in order to grade papers, but Gajeel just... couldn’t arrive at that conclusion. But Totomaru was loathe to ever tell him to shut up to his face (even if the topic of the night was Natsu). He didn’t want Gajeel to ever feel like he couldn’t be all of himself around Totomaru. Now that Totomaru had gotten a taste of the new Gajeel, he couldn’t force him to return to the old.

So instead, he found a work around. On nights where he needed some quiet to work in, he’d stop by the hardware store on the way back to his apartment. He’d buy a few bags of screws, or nails, or whatever happened to be on sale, and then spend a while hiding them around the apartment. The smell was usually distracting enough to force Gajeel to hunt down every last tasty morsel and give Totomaru some peace.

And if Gajeel happened to arrive before him, then he’d just give him the bags outright to snack on.

To Totomaru’s reckoning, this was the best solution. At least for now.

Even if it did put a dent in his wallet at times.


End file.
